


MaxAsh

by sbdbj



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Creepy, Dubious Consent, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdbj/pseuds/sbdbj
Summary: The creepy principal and the naive neglected child. A dangerous mix for their libidos.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 25





	MaxAsh

it's easy. almost incredibly easy, in fact, to get the boy in his lap.

max leans back on his bed, still fully dressed in his dress shirt and slacks. the hotel pillows around his back hold him up against the headboard. he didn't bring a cigarette, knowing ash's father smokes. the boy sits on his lap, small smooth bare legs on either side of him. max's hand almost engulfs his hip where he rests it there, rubbing small circles into the skin. he's only wearing a tee and his boxers, almost a size too small.

"you trying to tease me with these, sweetheart?" max says, grinning playfully at him as ash blushes.

"maybe," he says smirking, hands resting on the much, much older man's chest.

max grins, leaning down for a kiss from those soft pink lips.

it's easy, so easy. being the principal of the high school gives max access to each and every kids file. he was never the kind to do this, never the kind to take some minor to a seedy hotel. this is the fourth time he's actually taken ash out, confident enough to not get caught and to abandon his wife and kid at home waiting for him while he gets all of his thick length fucking into this perfect boy under him.

but it wasn't always easy at first. He first saw ash in freshman year as he entered the school. There was a barely hidden bruise under his jacket in what was obviously a handprint, glaring angrily at everyone and everything. his jade eyes blew his breath away. at first he wanted to help him, but the more he talked to the boy, the more he couldn't stop his urges.

it's not hard to get ash to do what he wants. he's a neglected boy. max should really call the police on his father for abuse. if he did that, though, there would be nothing pushing the boy to come to him. it's how he got him here in the first place, smooth legs willingly opening for him, dick straining against the tight black boxers.

it wasn't always like this. it took a while to convince the boy he was trustworthy. but once he got that from him it was easier to sink his claws into ash's insecurities and tug him closer and closer to him. he remembers when he first knew ash was his.

he'd call him into one of their private meetings, and when ash entered his office he had locked the door behind him. ash wasn't a stupid boy, could see the haze and lust in max's eyes everytime he glanced at him, could see how much he was actually wanted by an adult and came running to him.

ash had been hesitant, at first, when max asked him if he loved him. he said yes, and when max pulled him into a chaste kiss ash had pushed forward for more until he was practically sitting on him. it was erotic, having him on his lap in his office chair. he had the cameras in his office uninstalled, and the window shutters closed. he slid ash off of his lap and onto the ground, praising him on how much of a good boy he was. ash was red all over and wanted to impress max. so when max asked him if he ever sucked cock before, ash's little mouth opened on a gasp as his eyes were pulled to max's hard-on. max told him in a whisper that it was okay if he didn't want to, he wasn't going to push him, but max was the first adult in ash's life that supposedly looked at him with something other than hate, and sex is what you do to people you love, right? max almost laughed at how simple it was to get ash's mouth to wrap around him. he was bad at blowing him, spit and pre-cum running down his chin, but his enthusiasm made up for it. he needed both his hands to wrap around whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, which was anything past the head. ash's little tongue licked his slit, his head, and from his base to his tip before he sucked on his cock. he must have learned it from porn, max remembers thinking at the time. max had groaned, telling him he was doing a good job and petting his hair. ash's eyes were hazy, a bit teary even, and max had wanted nothing more than to pull out and cum on his face. seeing as they were still in school and he couldn't send the boy out into the hallways with cum on him, he had told ash to cup his head as he jerked him off. ash's eyes grew wide in fascination as he saw how much max could cum, some of it leaking between his fingers. when ash stood up, blushing red and cleaning it off with a napkin, he was going to head out before max placed a soft hand on his hips, his other hand cupping ash through his jeans. ash let out an embarrassed squeak but eventually let max open his jeans, push them and his boxers down enough to be able to have his dick jut out. max only needed one hand to wrap almost completely around ash. ash leaned back against max's desk, and oh, what max wouldn't have given in that moment to bend him over and fuck him. he had to wait, though. had to find the time to do it outside of school. couldn't risk getting thrown in jail over this. so he had looked up at ash, let ash put his hands hesitantly on his shoulders as he slowly squeezed his dick, slowly jerked him off. ash tried hard not to moan, didn't want the secretary down the hall to hear them, after all. but max was calling him a good boy, was telling him how lovely he was, how amazing he was as ash's knees nearly buckled and he came all over max's hand, squeezing his shoulders to keep him some level of grounded.

it's been a little bit since that encounter, spring now of ash's sophomore year. ash was grinding down into max's lap as max's hands rubbed up and down his sides, lips kissing warm and wet down ash's neck. ash was still so young to know what he did and didn't like. still too shy and inexperienced to say no. still naive enough to let max do anything to him. he was so small in max's lap. even standing up, the boy barely came to max's chest.

"do you want to try riding me?" max said in his ear. ash moaned, squeezing max's biceps.

"yeah. i want to try."

max groaned slightly. ash was so adorable like this, he wanted to wreck him, split him open on his cock already. instead he slid his hands down into ash's boxers, squeezing and spreading his little ass, bringing him closer on his dick and grinding them against each other. ash hissed and pulled back and laid on his stomach, hands going to max's zipper to undo him. max helped him by standing up, pulling his pants and shirt off. he didn't want to soil them anyway. his eyes didn't leave ash as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt, and ash didn't hide the way his hungry eyes ate up his skin. ash shifted on the bed, laid down the other way to pull max's boxers down and wrap his sinful lips around him. max groaned, hand on the last button as he nearly ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side. ash had one hand wrapped around the base of his dick, the other loosely gripping the comforter on the hotel bed. he was laid on his stomach still, bobbing his head expertly now from all his experience he's had over the past year. max brushed a hand in his hair in a loving manner, giving ash everything he'd want. for a while the only sound in the hotel was the lewd sucking noises and occasional sigh from max. eventually though, max leaned down and slid his hand in ash's boxers, squeezing his ass and running his finger up and down the boy's crack. he was small, so max didn't need to bend too forward. his lube-coated finger toyed with ash's hole before he slid it in. ash moaned around his cock, and max almost thrust into his mouth. max pulled ash's boxers down and under his ass, letting them make his ass rounder and fatter. his eyes couldn't leave the sight of two of his fingers sliding in and out of him. the angle was weird, so he couldn't push them all in.

max sat back up and put a hand under ash's chin, fingers dangerously close to his throat. he's never choked the boy before. soon, though. he had to introduce kinky things to the boy slowly. didn't want to overwhelm him and have him running, after all. he pulled out, much to ash's displeasure.

"shhh, baby boy. sit back and spread your ass for me. i have to get you ready."

and ash did that. he sat on his knees and pulled his boxers all the way down, his dick jumping up. he then laid on his back, grabbing the back of his knees and pulling them to his chest. his t-shirt was covering his chest, which wouldn't do. so max slid his hands up his chest and pulled the shirt to his neck, leaving it there. he had half a mind to leave him like that, slowly jerking himself off until he came all over ash's erect pink nipples. maybe later. ash's pulsing hole was too enticing.

max slid three lubed up fingers in him his time. he got on his knees and kissed up and down ash's thighs. the boy was trembling, mewling around his fingers. he knew ash could cum like this. once had the boy serve a detention just so he could bend him over a desk, pump his fingers in and out of his tight hole and play with his ass. the only reason he got away with it is because he had the cameras disabled in that room again. ash's moans from that day had nearly made him cum in pants like some horny teenager. he could tell the boy had never been touched like that before.

now though, ash had been touched everywhere by max. the man didn't want ash to cum just yet, but a small part of him wanted him overwhelmed and oversensitive, wanted him tight and squeezing around his cock. he pulled his fingers out and rubbed ash's hole as he got up and sat back down on the bed against the headboard. ash got up on his shaky knees, crawled the short distance to max. he grabbed max's dick and slowly began to sit on it. max cooed at him, told him to take it easy as his hand grabbed at his thigh to keep him from slipping. slowly, too slowly for max, ash eventually sat down fully on his dick. he was trembling all over, and max kissed him soft and sweet. his hand brushed against the back of his head, tilting it back so he could deepen it. ash didn't move, still getting used to the feeling. so max kept kissing him until ash was ready.

ash pulled away first, hands on max's chest for leverage as he first started to rock back and forth, getting used to the feeling. he'd never ridden anyone before. in fact he'd only ever been with max. he had no idea how to ride him and was starting to get overwhelmed. max could sense it.

"lift your hips. that's right, just like that," max said. the squelch from ash moving was lewd, and made ash blush even harder than he was. "fuck," max groaned, head tilting back against the headboard. his hands were gripping ash's hips not tight enough to bruise just yet.

as ash sat back down, hands brushing against max's chest hair, his breath hitched on a moan. max was huge in the best of way, pressing against him from almost everywhere. his smell was everywhere, and ash got drunk on it. his legs were spread wide over max's hips, and ash knew his own were going to ache for days after and he couldn't wait. his dick was hard but he dared not touch himself as he started to ride max in earnest.

"ah...ah, max. you feel so good- ah~!!" he moaned. his nails scratched slight red lines down max's chest. everytime their hips reconnected it would make a small slapping noise that ash had heard from porn and it made him dizzy. max was looking at him with desire, as if he were the only thing in the world and it made ash forget about everything. made him pull max down to a kiss and wrap his arms around his wide shoulders and neck as he started to bounce on his dick faster. he wanted to make max cum, wanted him to feel good. and he knew it was working when one of max's hands grabbed his ass cheek, kneading it. he got off on it, ash knew. their chest rubbed together and the feeling of max's chest hair against his own was heavenly. it was times like this, with max's huge buff arms wrapped around his lithe body, that he remember just how much older and bigger the man was. he didn't know why but it made his heart pang. "max!! i´m gonna cum," he choked out.

max kissed him on the lips, biting lightly on his lower lip before whispering against them. "cum on my cock baby, i know you like my thick cock, it's okay, shhh, relax baby i'll take care of you" he said as ash rocked back and forth. he groaned and stilled, his cum splattering both their stomachs. max groaned and grabbed his hips as he began to pull ash up and down his cock. ash yelped and grabbed at max's wrists tightly. "shh baby, i'm almost done, i'm almost done" he said. "fuck, fuck i'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum into your tight little hole. you want that for me, sweetheart? want my cum inside you?" ash was oversensitive, body buzzing and he couldn't help but nod. he didn't know you could cum inside someone, thought it was taboo or something. but max's words went straight to his still leaking cock and he let out a strained yes as max groaned and tightened his grip around him. ash gasped as he felt the warm liquid start to leak down his crack and thighs. he looked down, saw where they were connected and knew the image would be stuck in his head forever.


End file.
